User talk:PeanutLord
Welcome Welcome to Wikitroid, ! I hope you enjoy editing here. If you don't know how to edit Wikis see the . If you have a question that wasn't answered on the help pages post it on the Help Desk. If you have a question that involves an admin, ask Richard1990, FastLizard4, or myself. I am an admin, just so you know in case you didn't figure it out from the previous sentence. Again welcome! MarioGalaxy2433g5 00:09, 4 December 2007 (UTC) Main Page The last time I checked, User:JosephK19 was the user I gave rollback rights to and the user I gave the job of updating the Main Page to, please let him do his job. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk| |Logs) 03:37, 25 December 2007 (UTC) Sorry, I wasn't aware that others weren't allowed to edit it...especially considering that everyone has the ability to edit it. I'd recommend preventing anyone without permission from editing the main page if you want to stop that from happening...though, to be fair, I just added some information to the "Did you know" section and changed the featured video to one that was actually online.PeanutLord 17:32, 25 December 2007 (UTC) :Despite him/her (despite name clearly pointing to the former) having rollback rights, he/she can't edit a protected page. So we can't just do that and we can't just let anybody edit it otherwise there would be major vandalism. MarioGalaxy {talk/ } 01:32, 26 December 2007 (UTC) You're going to get vandalism anyway if the edit button is available to anybody. Isn't there some way to make it so that only people who are allowed can edit the main page? PeanutLord 19:20, 27 December 2007 (UTC) :I just remembered something. Aren't you the person who put their name under People willing to update the Main Page but had it removed? MarioGalaxy {talk/ / } 14:37, 29 December 2007 (UTC) My name there was removed? PeanutLord 03:17, 30 December 2007 (UTC) :See for yourself. FastLizard4 removed it because.... I forgot. Go check the history. MarioGalaxy {talk/ / } 00:42, 31 December 2007 (UTC) ::I removed your name because you made no vote, and I coulnd't make a logical guess what version you supported. Besides, User:JosephK19 would have been the only one to get RB anyway because I selected the person with the most apparent experience on wikis. The list of people willing to update was a secondary thing as it was only to see how many people were willing to do it. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk| |Logs) 01:29, 31 December 2007 (UTC) :::Ah, I see. I thought it was who would be willing to update the main page in the new style. Fair enough, anyway.PeanutLord 04:40, 1 January 2008 (UTC) Room lists Thanks for the help. BTW: I would help you on it, but I know nothing about Earthbound besides from what I learned from Melee. MarioGalaxy {talk/ / } 00:45, 19 January 2008 (UTC) Spam page Moving the spam page was not useful at all! In a matter of fact I had to delete two pages instead of one. It would have been better if you had put at the top of the page. MarioGalaxy{Metroid Admin/Mario Admin} {talk/ / } 23:25, 24 January 2008 (UTC) :Strange...it said that my attempts to move the page didn't work. I was planning to edit the page to be useful, but when it said that it didn't work, I just waited for the deletion.-PeanutLord 17:29, 26 January 2008 (UTC) ::You must have clicked the button twice. It does that sometimes. If that happens just go to some random page. Now you know, and I still would have had to delete the redirect. MarioGalaxy{Metroid Admin/Mario Admin} {talk/ / } 21:02, 26 January 2008 (UTC) Images Please, instead of uploading entirely new files that don't have the logos, please upload files under the previous filename. That way we don't have to delete the old image each time. MarioGalaxy2433g5{Metroid/Mario/Pokemon} {talk/ / } 22:24, 2 March 2008 (UTC) Dude, you're alive! Welcome back! Haven't seen you in a while. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 00:11, 4 June 2009 (UTC) :I couldn't possibly resist coming back after the announcement of a new Metroid. =P PeanutLord 00:13, 4 June 2009 (UTC)